


Di Teras Belakang The Burrow

by revabhipraya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sky - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Victoire ingin melihat langit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kookiemochi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookiemochi/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Post-Canon, OOC, typo(s).

.

.

.

Seperti biasa seminggu sebelum tahun baru, keluarga besar Weasley akan berkumpul untuk merayakannya bersama di _The Burrow_.

Dan keluarga besar Weasley itu berarti anak baptis Harry Potter juga termasuk.

Edward 'Ted' Lupin datang bersama keluarga Potter, tentunya sambil menggandeng tangan Lily yang seolah mengklaim bahwa Ted adalah miliknya. James dan Albus berjalan di belakang kedua sejoli bohongan itu, berbisik-bisik mengenai kekhawatiran keduanya akan nilai akhir nanti. Harry dan Ginny berjalan di belakang mereka, dengan tangan Ginny diselipkan pada lengan kiri suaminya.

Saat berjalan memasuki pekarangan _The Burrow_ , Hermione segera menyambut mereka.

"Harry! Ginny! Selamat datang!" sambutnya senang. "Cepat masuk, kalian ketinggalan kisah muggle dari Arthur! Dan, oh! Apa kalian tidak kedinginan? Aku bisa bawakan selimut dari atas, tadi kami baru selesai melipatnya. Eh, tunggu, sepertinya selimut itu dipakai Dominique, atau Molly, ya? Mereka memang sedang tidak enak badan, sih."

"Tidak masalah, kami sudah cukup hangat," jawab Harry sambil menggiring anak-anaknya masuk ke dalam _The Burrow_. Dilepasnya tangan Ginny sebab wanita itu hendak menyapa ibunya lebih dulu.

Hermione mengikuti dari belakang. "Oh, begitu? Baiklah, terserah saja. Omong-omong, sejak tadi Victoire menunggu kedatangan kalian. Entah ada apa, dia kelihatan resah."

Harry tersenyum geli. Disodoknya pelan lengan Ted yang sejak tadi masih berdiri di sampingnya sambil terbengong-bengong. Tampaknya pemuda itu tahu apa maksud Hermione. Justru yang mengucapkannya yang tidak tahu.

"Kalau begitu aku, ehem, permisi, ehem, dulu," ucap Ted sambil menyingkir dari hadapan Harry dan Hermione. Ayah baptisnya itu jelas tahu apa yang menghantui pikirannya saat ini―Hermione sama sekali tidak tahu. Lebih baik pergi sebelum pikirannya dibaca.

Ted berjalan menyisir ruangan, menyapa dulu Arthur yang kebetulan sedang duduk-duduk di meja makan, lalu ia naik ke lantai atas. Victoire biasa duduk-duduk di kamar Ginny yang lama, dan karena gadis itu tidak ada di ruang keluarga, kemungkinan besar ia ada di kamar itu.

Dan Ted benar.

Sepertinya Hermione benar soal Victoire yang kelihatan resah. Gadis berdarah _veela_ itu tampak tidak tenang. Yah, Victoire memang sedang duduk manis sambil menatap jendela, jadi Ted tidak bisa melihat ketidaktenangan itu dari gerak-geriknya. Akan tetapi, Ted dapat mendeteksinya melalui sinar mata sang gadis.

"Victoire."

Gadis itu menoleh, dan air mukanya spontan berubah bahagia. Diterjangnya sang pemuda sambil berseru, "Teddy! Kau datang!"

Ted tergelak sambil berusaha meregangkan tangan kurus Victoire yang mengalungi lehernya―nyaris saja ia tercekik. Diangkatnya tubuh Victoire dengan menahan pinggangnya. "Tentu saja, Harry kan mengajakku ke sini."

Victoire mengulas senyum kecil. Dikecupnya pelan hidung pemuda itu sebelum berkata, "Aku ingin melihat langit."

"Langit?" Ted menatap jendela yang tadi dijadikan tempat 'galau' Victoire sebelum dirinya datang. Langit terlihat cukup jelas dari situ. "Bukankah kau tadi sudah melihatnya?"

Gadis itu merengut. "Itu tidak sama."

"Tapi sama-sama langit, 'kan?" balas Ted geli. Gemas rasanya melihat pipi tembam Victoire saat gadis itu kesal.

Victoire tidak menjawab, hanya merengut di hadapan sang kekasih. Hening selama beberapa menit, hanya ada tatapan intimidasi Victoire dan tatapan geli Ted hingga akhirnya ...

"Baiklah, ayo kita keluar."

Senyum seketika mengembang di wajah Victoire.

"Tapi pakai dulu jaketmu."

Victoire tergelak sambil berusaha menurunkan badannya dari pegangan Ted. Berlari-lari kecil ia ke arah kasur, lalu diraihnya jaket biru tebalnya yang baru. Ia kembali pada Ted lalu menarik tangan pemuda itu ke arah tangga.

Keduanya berjalan menuruni tangga sambil bergandengan tangan, mengabaikan tatap kebahagiaan dari para orang dewasa yang ada di ruang keluarga _The Burrow_. Mungkin hanya Bill yang mengernyit tidak suka melihat anak gadis tertuanya digandeng oleh pemuda lain.

Ted membuka pintu belakang _The Burrow_ , lalu menutupnya kembali setelah ia dan Victoire telah tiba di luar.

Malam itu salju belum turun, bahkan mungkin saja belum akan turun hingga tahun baru menjelang. Ted menggiring Victoire untuk duduk di bangku yang ada di teras belakang _The Burrow_ , membiarkan sang gadis duduk lebih dulu sebelum ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ini dia yang kumaksud dengan melihat langit, Teddy." Victoire berujar sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang pemuda. "Langit sungguhan, bukan lewat jendela."

"Hm? Tapi kelihatannya tetap biru dan berbintang, 'kan?"

Victoire merengut lagi. "Tidak lucu."

"Victoire, itu bukan leluc―"

"Tetap saja, itu tidak lucu."

Ted menoleh ke sebelah kiri, tepatnya ke arah kepala Victoire. Gadis itu masih marah rupanya, sampai-sampai tidak mau menatap Ted.

Lagi-lagi harus Ted akui, dia senang melihat respons Victoire saat gadis itu kesal terhadapnya. Victoire tidak pernah benar-benar marah, hanya melancarkan aksi mogok bicara yang bahkan tidak berlangsung sampai lima menit.

"Jadi kau marah padaku?" tanya Ted sambil berusaha setengah mati menahan geli. Belum puas rasanya ia menggoda Victoire kalau gadis itu belum mengomel.

Victoire tampak berpikir sejenak. Benar memang dugaan Ted, gadis itu tidak pernah benar-benar marah, apalagi kepadanya. "Aku marah karena kau tidak menghargai langit."

Ted tergelak. "Hanya itu?"

"Tidak juga, aku marah kepadamu karena datang terlambat."

"Hei, itu bukan salahku!" Ted membela diri sebelum kemudian terkekeh. "Ginny dan Lily tadi mengalami insiden dulu sebelum berangkat kemari. Kau juga tahu bencana yang dialami perempuan kalau―"

"Terserah, intinya kau tetap terlambat."

"Jadi kau marah padaku?" tanya Ted sambil memalingkan pandangan. Ditatapnya langit berbintang yang tidak mendung malam itu. "Dan akan melakukan aksi mogok bicara lagi?"

Aksi mogok bicara memang sudah sering Victoire lakukan jika ia marah terhadap Ted. Kisah mereka seolah tak lengkap tanpa adanya mogok bicara dari sang gadis pirang.

Dan omong-omong, Victoire tidak memberikan respons terhadap kata-kata Ted.

Gadis itu benar-benar mogok bicara rupanya.

"Vict?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau mogok bicara atau tidur, Vict?"

Masih, Victoire tidak membalas panggilan Ted. Sengaja. Dia tidak tidur, kok.

"Vict?"

"..."

"Baiklah, Victoire-ku Sayang, aku minta maaf atas kesalahan-kesalahanku hari―eh, malam ini."

Di luar dugaan, Victoire tergelak. Ted sampai harus menoleh untuk memastikan bahwa kekasihnya itu _benar-benar_ tertawa. Bukan tawa hambar, apalagi tawa mengejek.

Victoire tertawa.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Ted geli. Tawa gadis itu menular rupanya, ia jadi ingin ikut melantunkan geli.

"Teddy-ku Sayang." Victoire mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langsung mata Ted. "Apa kau tidak sadar itu pertama kalinya kau memanggilku 'sayang'?"

Ted mengerjap. "Yah ... tidak juga."

Kembali gadis itu tergelak. "Kau memang selalu seperti itu, ya?"

"Seperti apa maksudmu?" balas Ted heran. "Dan omong-omong, kau tidak mogok bicara lagi?"

"Tidak, aku ingin fokus melihat langit," ujar Victoire sambil kembali menatap langit berbintang di atas mereka. "Dan aku ingin Teddy-ku juga fokus menatap langit."

"Benar, nih?"

"Kali ini sungguhan."

"Hei, jadi selama ini ada yang bohongan?"

"Aku menyayangimu itu bohongan."

Ted tersenyum. "Aku tahu itu."

Victoire, heran karena respons tak terduga dari sang kekasih, spontan mendongak. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu saja," balas Ted sambil mendaratkan kecupan kecil di dahi sang gadis.

_Selama ini kan, kau selalu bilang mencintaiku. Bagaimana aku bisa tidak tahu maksud kebohonganmu yang tadi, Victoire?_

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
